You are my Sunshine
by L'alto
Summary: Harry was Draco's sunshine in times of darkness and war, but something so bright was never meant to last.


_**You are my sunshine**_

_You are my sunshine_

"Please, don't go."

I beg for you to stay, even as you leave me. We were bitter rivals for seven long years, fighting all the time because we didn't dare to face up to our feelings. Now that we have finally found each other, however, you are leaving. Leaving the joy and happiness we had together, the shining love we shared that prevailed even through a war with the darkest wizard to ever walk this earth.

How could you bear to leave me?

You turn around and smile sadly at me. "It's the only way, Draco, you know that. If I don't go, who's going to destroy him?"

I shake my head, refusing to listen to you. "There are so many other people out there, so many people who can kill him! Why you? Why do you have to go into battle?"

"No one else can stop him. You know that. I'm the 'Chosen One'." Your smile turns bitter as you spit out the words.

"Then at least let me come with you! Let me fight by your side and protect you!" I cry, reluctant to let you leave. I know that if you go now, you might never come back. I can't lose you.

You walk over and sit beside me on the bed. "You know you can't, Draco. Ever since you left Voldemort to join the Order, every single Death Eater has been trying their best to kill you. If you fight now, you'll die in seconds."

I turn my head away from you, mad at you. Mad that you are such a noble Gryffindor, mad that you are so willing to die to save the rest of us. Mad that you are going to walk into battle despite knowing that it might mean walking to your death.

You cup my chin in your palm and gently turn my head to face you. "Hey, don't worry, okay? You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll be back, Draco, I promise. You are my Sunshine, remember? How can I leave you?"

You kiss me then, a kiss as sweet as the first one we shared, a kiss I know might be the last one we ever share.

"Goodbye, my Sunshine." You whisper, and walk through the door, not looking back.

"Goodbye, Harry." I answer softly, aware that I might never see you again.

_My only sunshine_

"Wake up!"

I groan as I hear you shouting in my ear, and open my eyes to see you bouncing up and down excitedly on the bed.

"C'mon, Harry, its seven in the morning!" I grumble.

You look at me, emerald green eyes shining with laughter and love, and not for the first time, I wonder how someone like me deserves to have someone as amazing as you in my life.

"Such a bright little ray of sunshine in the morning, eh?" You laugh, still trying to shake me awake.

I roll over and bury my face in my pillow. "Go away Harry, I want to go back to sleep."

You don't reply, and I start to get suspicious. It's not like you to give up so easily if you're really determined to wake me up. "Harry?" I whisper, and when there's still no reply, I shrug and try to go back to sleep. Oh well, might as well try to get some more sleep since you're no longer bugging me.

Suddenly, I'm doused by ice cold water, and I sit up, spluttering. You're sitting on the edge of the bed, laughing your head off, and I growl at the sight.

"Can I call you sunshine from now on?" You ask cheekily, smiling innocently up at me.

"Harry James Potter!" I roar, and chase after you as you dive off the bed and run towards the bedroom door.

"Bet you can't catch me, Sunshine!"

_You make me happy_

You're sitting there, calmly reading the Daily Prophet at the table, when I walk down the stairs in the morning. I approach you, swallowing nervously. Ever since I turned up at the door of Number Four, Privet Drive, dripping wet and badly beaten up, you've been extremely nice to me, even though there's no reason you should be. We were enemies in school, and I've been nothing but mean to you since the day you refused my friendship back when we were 11. You healed my wounds though you could have kicked me out of your home, heard me out though you could have hexed me on sight, and protected me from the rest of the Order when they tried to attack me. Even after that, when I was haunted by nightmares and memories of being _Crucioed, _tortured and beaten by my own father for not taking the Dark Mark, you were always there. You never said a word when you saw me cry, but just your presence made me feel much better.

There's a fine line between tolerating and accepting, and while I can feel that the rest of the Order are simply tolerating my presence simply because of you, you are the only one who has truly accepted me for who I am, flaws and all. Every morning, I'm greeted by your cheerful smile, and while everyone else simply gives me a strained grin when they see me, you take time to talk to me and make me laugh, cheering me up and making me see hope even when darkness has overtaken the world. Somehow, despite the weight of the world clearly resting on your shoulders, you manage to remain cheerful and happy, and that simple fact somehow makes the threat of the Dark Lord seem less scary. The few times I caught you crying in a corner broke my heart, and each time, I just sat beside you quietly, unsure of what to do to comfort you. Yet each time, after you stopped crying, you smiled at me and thanked me for being there for you.

Sometime in the months I've been here, I've started calling you "Harry" even in the privacy of my own mind.

Somewhere along the laughter, the tears, the nightmares and the conversations we've had, I think I might have fallen for you.

Now, I wipe the sweat from my brow, and gather up the little Gryffindor courage I have in my Slytherin core, before walking to you and sitting down in front of you.

"Harry, I need to tell you something."

You look up quizzically, and set aside your newspaper, letting me know I have your full attention. I love how you always make time for me, and it is this that gives me the courage to say the words I've wanted to tell you for a long time.

"Harry, I-"

You cut me off before I have a chance to finish. "Draco, I love you. You make me happy, even in these times of darkness and fear. Will you be my boyfriend?"

I grin, and see a brilliant smile appear on your face as I nod.

"Yes, Harry."

_When skies are grey_

It is a stormy day when I come to you for help. The sky is grey, overcast with clouds, and the rain is falling in sheets when I knock on the door.

You fling open your door, and your jaw drops when you see me.

"Malfoy? What the hell happened to you?"

I square my jaw and glare at you, ignoring the pain in limbs I know must be broken and the blood trickling down my skin. I'm not happy that I have to come to you, my worst enemy, for help, and I'll not give you the satisfaction of seeing me cowering in fear on top of being injured.

"Potter." I answer as condescendingly as I can, while trying not to be insulting at the same time. I need your help, after all.

I push my way past you, ignoring the way you're still gaping at me in wide-eyed disbelief, and fling myself onto the couch in the living room, groaning as I feel another bout of pain shoot up my leg.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? You can't just barge into my house uninvited!" You've finally gotten over your shock, and have come to stand in front of me, arms crossed, a frown on your face.

"It would seem I have already done that, Potter." I try to drawl in my usual manner.

Your eyes narrow. "How do I know you're not a spy?"

I raise an eyebrow incredulously. "Potter, I hate you. If I were really on the Dark Lord's side, do you think I would have come to _you_ for help, instead of, I don't know, _my parents?"_

_ "_Yeah, come to think of it, why _aren't_ you at the Manor?" You ask me. I'm starting to wonder if coming to you for help was a smart idea, if all you're going to do is ask questions with blatantly obvious answers and ignore the fact that I'm bleeding and probably on the edge of death. Then again, I realise, you're the only one who can help me now.

"Who do you think did this to me?" I ask you slowly, hoping that your slow mind will finally understand the reason I'm standing at your door at 3 in the morning, dripping wet and covered in blood.

Your eyes widen. "Oh."

"Oh indeed." I mutter sarcastically. "Yes, you dimwit, my own father did this to me because I decided I don't want to be like him. I managed to run away while he was on a raid. I had to get help, and no one on your side trusts me, except maybe you."

Your expression changes to one of pity, and I snarl in response. "I don't need your pity, Potter. I just need help with my injuries and perhaps a place to stay for a while."

"Oh right, you're injured. Wait a moment." You disappear, and I feel my eyes start to close. Merlin, I'm tired, and I just want to rest. Maybe I'll just take a short nap...

As I'm dropping off to sleep, I think I feel you sit beside me, and I'm not sure if the words I hear you say are real.

"I may hate you, but losing your family...it's painful. I can't let you go through this alone, no matter how I might feel about you. It's not right. Malfoy, from now on I promise I'll always be here for you when you're down, when the skies are grey and all hope seems lost. I'll be here."

_You'll never know, dear_

I shoot spell after spell at people who were once my father's friends, ducking to avoid a stray curse aimed at me. I've decided to come out and fight after all, even though you told me not to. Suddenly, the battle around me stops, and I turn around when I see everyone around me staring in the same direction. I scream as I see him walk out of the forest, carrying your limp body in his arms. He throws you down on the ground, cackling madly. All I can think about is that you can't be dead, you can't be dead, because you promised me you'll always be here for me, you promised me you'd be back. You promised me forever, and you can't be gone. You can't have left me, you promised!

He spreads his arms out wide, and declares in a voice full of joy, "Harry Potter is dead!" Behind him, the Death Eaters are cackling madly, and suddenly I see red. I step in front of the crowd, ignoring the yells of the people around me, and point my wand at the madman who killed the love of my life.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _He goes down, and just like that, he's gone. The Dark Lord is dead.

There is silence for a moment, before everything breaks out in chaos. I ignore all of them and rush to your side, shaking you hard.

"Harry, wake up! Please wake up! You can't be gone, you just can't be! You promised me, Harry, you promised me forever! Please, just wake up!"

When it becomes clear that you'll never wake up again, I take your dead body into my arms and sob. You promised you'll always be there when the skies were grey, promised you'll always be by my side, and now...now you're gone. Gone from me forever.

The worst part is, you'll never know how much I love you. I never told you that I loved you outright. Sure, I've said that you make me happy, that you are the light of my life, but I've never said those three precious words to you. I've never said them because I've never gotten the courage to, and now, I never will.

"Please wake up, Harry! I've never even told you that I love you. I love you, you stupid git. I love how you're so noble and self-sacrificing, how you're willing to die to save a bunch of people who don't deserve it. I love how you're so brave, how you're willing to meet Death and how you always manage to remain so cheerful and hopeful even when it seems all hope is lost. I love how you're so forgiving, how you managed to forgive me for everything I've done in the blink of an eye. I love you so much, Harry, and now you'll never know just how much. Please come back." I sob, telling you everything I wanted to say to you but never got the courage or chance to.

When they try to take your body from me, I scream and clutch on tighter, and after a few tries, the Order leaves me alone in the battlefield, surrounded by corpses of those who fell during the battle, clutching your cold body to me. I sit there for a long time, even as the rain starts to fall in earnest, washing away all the blood that has been shed, and I refuse to leave your side even when I start to get soaked.

You'll never know, my dear, how much I love you. I never told you, and now, I'll never get a chance to tell you again.

_How much I love you_

We walk along the lake, hand in hand. After much persuasion, the Order has finally allowed us to go out for a while, to go to a nearby park and spend some time out of the dark claustrophobic oppression that is Grimmauld Place. It's the first time we've spent alone together, without a million other people around in the same building, and suddenly, I'm feeling shy.

You're unusually quiet too, and you seem nervous, kicking random leaves and stones around, and I've been with you long enough to know you have something to say. You seem unsure of yourself, and suddenly, I'm worried. What could it be that you have to tell me?

We sit at a bench near the lake, and we watch as the sun sets, painting the sky and the lake brilliant shades of pink and orange. The breeze dislodges some leaves from a nearby tree, and leaves of red and yellow float over the lake. As I sit there, my hand in yours, my head on your shoulder, I snort to myself. It's like a bloody romance novel! Yet I can't think of anywhere else in the world I'd rather be, and I find myself hoping that you'll never tell me just what's bugging you.

However, you clear your throat, remove my head from you shoulder, release my hand, and suddenly I have a bad feeling about what you're going to tell me. I always knew you were too good for me anyway, and I certainly know someone like me doesn't deserve you.

You look everywhere else but me, then start to speak. "Draco, I...well, we've been together for quite long now...I mean, we've only been together for a few months, sure, but we've known each other for years now, and we've spent most of these years hating each other...argh I'm just messing it up. I mean, I love you and all Draco, so I was wondering..."

I put my finger on your lips to shush you. "I know, Harry. I understand." I look at you with a sad smile, tears welling up in my eyes.

You blink. "So..,you'll say yes?" You look hopeful, and my heart breaks.

"Yes, Harry, I just want you to be happy, and I understand if I'm not the one who can give you that." I whisper.

Your eyebrows furrow. "Wait, what? No, that's not what I meant! No, why would you think that? I messed this up, didn't I? What I meant to say was,"

You suddenly get off the bench, and before I know it, you're kneeling on one knee in front of me, a box open in your hand to reveal a ring. My startled eyes meet your sincere ones, and you say softly, "I love you, Sunshine. You have no idea how much I love you. You make me happy, and I want to be by your side for the rest of your life. I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me, Draco?"

I sit there, shocked by the turn of events, before a huge smile appears on my face.

"Yes, Harry, of course I'll marry you!" I blurt out, and hug you tightly, before kissing you.

You're promising me forever, and though forever will have to wait until the Dark Lord is gone, I'm willing to wait.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

After a long time, the storm clears, and I'm left sitting in a puddle of water and blood, still holding you in my arms. Your brilliant green eyes are open, staring unseeingly past me at the cloudy sky. I sob. Why? Why did you have to go? Why did they take you away?

I look at the sky, and suddenly, I'm furious. "Why?! Why did you take him away? He was the kindest, bravest, noblest person I know. He sacrificed so much for the world, what did he do to deserve this? Why did you take my Harry away?" I scream at the sky, before looking back at you.

The fight goes out of me in an instant, and I feel fresh tears fall down my cheeks. "You are my sunshine, Harry, just like I am yours. You are my only sunshine, the light in my life even when I was broken and everything seemed so dark and hopeless. You made me happy, countless times, cheering me up when my skies were grey and I was scared and lonely, trapped in my own personal hell. And now, now you'll never know, dear, just how much I love you, because I never told you while I had the chance and now I'll never get to again."

I look up at the sky again, tears still pouring down my face, and I beg, "Why did you take my sunshine away? Please, don't take my sunshine away, I beg you, whoever you are! I can't survive without him."

I look at your blank face and close your eyes for the last time. "You promised me forever, Harry." I whisper brokenly, before setting you down gently on the ground. I force myself to walk away from your lifeless body, never looking back.

I walk to the spot where I dropped my wand, and pick it up, before walking back towards you, lying down beside your body. "You are my sunshine, Harry, and I'm coming to join you. Wait for me. I love you." I whisper, before pointing the wand at my own head.

"_Avada Kedavra." _

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine, _

_You make me happy, _

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, _

_How much I love you, _

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_"_...Draco?"

"Harry?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I died, genius."

"What?! But why, how did you..."

"Shut up, Harry. Now, you promised me forever, didn't you? We have forever now."

"...Yes, we do."

"..."

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes, Sunshine?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
